


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy Angst, M/M, angsty fluff, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different ways Robert and Aaron tell and show each other they love each other. (Not exactly 100 ways, I hope. Rated Explicit for later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways to Say I Love You

“It reminded me of you,” Robert said, slightly breathlessly, looking into Aaron’s flushed face, which avoided his.

He’d seen him come out of the pub, having been waiting outside for a while, hoping to see him, just him, to get a chance wish him a happy birthday on his own.

Aaron hadn’t let him in – he’d seemed upset, and Robert half assumed it was because of a usual Dingle bust-up they had - and Aaron certainly had a Dingle temperament – but he also wondered if it was something else. When he pushed the carefully gift wrapped box into his hands, he hoped it might cheer him up, though he knew Aaron wouldn’t show it.

“What is it?” Aaron asked gruffly.

“A birthday present, obviously,” Robert teased him. “Opening it might help.”

“I – I don’t want anything from you,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “If you’re trying to throw money at me again –“

“I’m not!” Robert insisted. “It’s not – it wasn’t that expensive. Not that that should be a good thing, but I guessed it would be for you so… C’mon, it’s my treat.”

Aaron regarded him, hesitating on whether he should throw it back in Robert’s eagerly smiling or humour him.

“Please,” Robert said, pushing away the forced cheer and politeness. “I just wanted to get you something. Show that I remembered – that I couldn’t not remember. That I – that I still think about you.”

Aaron still only looked at the package blankly, nearly feeling the corner of his lips curl, at the attempt to make it look nice in posh wrapping paper, while the wrapping itself was still a mess.

“I think about you a lot… actually,” Robert breathed, looking away himself as he uncomfortably pushed his hands into his jacket pockets.

Aaron could have been cruel and told him how he didn’t think about him, how he didn’t even care if Robert would have got him something or not. And he hadn’t thought about it, because hoping for that would’ve been silly, even if he’d thought about last year a few times, despite himself, having to push away those thoughts, the memories, more than once. How Robert had found a way to treat him for his birthday in his own way, not having bought him anything for once because he hadn’t then known when his birthday was, not till he’d overheard it from someone else on the day.

Aaron did think about it.

How first they’d made up on his last birthday… and Aaron was nearly surprised that he could remember all their make-ups and break-ups. But he knew they always stayed with him, no matter how far from Robert he was. Every touch and kiss and fight and fuck. They echoed on his skin, how his hair stood on end when he saw Robert, how other parts of him responded similarly when he was close to him – and the fights, his words, they echoed in his thoughts in his worst moments, reminding him that someone he loved that much had told him he was worthless. He still felt the touch of his fingertips around his heart, because of the bruises they’d left there.

Robert had known every time that he hurt him, though he didn’t always understand how or why, and tried to kiss it better. A lot. And suck and fuck it better as well.

That day had been no exception.

“You’re wrong,” Robert had said, after Aaron had escaped the garage, more eagerly than he cared to admit. “I don’t just think about myself.” Aaron had only shrugged, not sure whether to take back what he’d said back yet. “And I’m gonna show you that,” Robert had breathed against his throat as he’d roughly pushed him down.

“Really?” Aaron scoffed. “And this isn’t about you?” He asked, feeling Robert hardening against him.

“Well, yeah, but,” Robert smiled down at him. “This is also about you,” Robert said, pushing his arms up and kissing him breathlessly.

Then he’d sat up, straddling Aaron, pressing himself against him still, and quickly throwing his ugly scarf and jacket aside, before pulling his shirt off over his head.

“Come here,” he’d breathed, pulling Aaron up against him, stroking his long fingers through Aaron’s then shorter stubble as he brushed his lips against his. “We can do whatever you want. _Anything_.”

“To show me you’re not selfish?” Aaron chuckled.

“That and for your birthday treat,” Robert smiled. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

Aaron shook his head. “I just want you,” he’d said simply, smiling down at Robert’s smooth body, his hands following his eye line down to the bulge in his tight jeans.

“What?” Robert asked, breaking into Aaron’s thoughts, a smile playing on his lips, though a confused. Aaron had nearly laughed at the cheesiness, at how pathetically in love he’d been, his hot breath showing in the cold air, which also reminded him where he was, and how there was no such warmth between them now.

“Nothing,” Aaron said, shaking his head. He didn’t want Robert’s hot body against his, worshipping him all over, with slick fingers and tongue, before pushing into him, his hot breath exhaling against him…

It just wasn’t enough now.

Aaron sighed and ripped open the wrapping paper to pull a box out from it, hiding his even more flushed face from Robert, not wanting him to somehow guess how he’d just been thinking about him.

“Thanks, I s’pose,” Aaron said with a shrug as he opened the box and gave it a cursory glance before closing it again.

“Don’t be like that,” Robert said, still smiling though as he looked at Aaron’s permanently grumpy face, which he’d grown to miss when Aaron stayed away from him. “I bet no one else thought to get you one.” Robert tried to tell himself that as well, knowing his gift giving abilities were not the best but his first considerations had been a hoody, a keychain…

“Yeah, no,” Aaron said, shaking his head. Even with his trying to keep the present cheaper for Aaron’s protestations about him throwing money around, the shine on the watch face showed Aaron it was probably still the priciest gift he’d received. “Thanks – thanks for… thinking of me,” Aaron said quietly, looking away and shoving the box into his pocket.

“You’re welcome,” Robert said, and before he’d gotten the chance to ask him what he was doing tonight, Aaron had already walked away, leaving him too with only his thoughts of him.


End file.
